Wet Season!
by ACT II
Summary: Lol 'Smashers' Lives' trendy story!1 It's all watery! XOMG READ NOW AND REVIEW PLZ. Finished.
1. 1: Stupid Water

_Dislcaimer:_ (I'm a rebel! Stupid me... ) I don't own the Smashers, but I do own the flood!

**Wet Season!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was old as Young Link snuck into the kitchen; he snickered while putting in a mysterious black object that was slender and meowing and a cat.

The next day The Smashers were all up and having breakfast, Marth went over to the cookie jar to sneak them in for breakfast.

Opening the light blue jar, two evil scary green eyes stared back at him, "NUUUUUEEEEEZZZ!1!" he screamed, falling to the floor, the scrawny cat jumped out and landed on his stomach, it smelled his face, "RAPE! RAPE!" he screamed in horror.

Young Link burst out laughing, splattering himself all over the room, Dr. Mario sighed and fixed him up.

"Ha! I'm keeping him!" Marth said and picked him up, "He will be called Phlufferz!" Phlufferz stole Marth's nose and trotted off, holding it in his mouth.

"COBE BACK PHLUFFERZ!" Marth screamed and followed.

Silence.

"Rape? More like Crape!" Ness joked.

Nobody laughed.

Ness stared angrily, "At least one person thought it was funny!"

"Your welcome." Nobody replied.

"Hey, doesn't that mean no one heard you 'cause no one said anything?" Ness joked again,

Everyone laughed.

"Nobody!" Ness exclaimed and ran off crying.

Silence.

"Who was he talking to?" Zelda asked.

"Nobody!" Link said, made creepy ghost noises, and ran off.

In the arcade room Marth was cooing at his cat to come out from behind a machine when Link ran in and scared Marth with the ghost noises.

Yoshi, who was playing 'House of the Dead 2', got really scared with the noises; he spun around and shot at Link with his light-gun. Link dodged the nonexistent bullets with some Matrix moves and escaped out the exit.

Jigglypuff and Kirby were in his room, arguing over chess, "OH YEAH?" Jigglypuff said,

"What, NURD?" Kirby replied,

"THIS!" she yelled and opened a backpack, a herd of scary chickens raved out and chased Kirby out of the room.

Since she was wrong and he was right, she changed the pieces so she was right.

Roy walked into the living room and noticed Phlufferz, licking its butt on the large TV, "EWWWZ…" He then noticed a pair of glasses behind it, picking it up, the pyromaniac realized it was one of those glasses with the fake noses on them.

"Wow that's realistic."

"That's because it's my nose!" Marth yelled and put them on. He yanked his cat off by the leg and stomped off.

Roy shrugged and turned on the television to see 'That 90's show'.

"Lol, all 90's." Roy said.

Pikachu was reading a magazine when Peach came in and stated, all 90's.

"NUUUEEEEZ!" Pikachu cried in horror,

"JUST KIDDING!" Peach screamed and ran out, all 00's.

Luigi and Mario were putting together a 100,000-piece puzzle, Mario was inches away from placing the final piece in when Pichu ate the entire table and ran off laughing, "LAFF OWT LOWD!1" he laughed,

"WHY JOO LITTLE-" Luigi yelled and the two chased him.

Bowser, Ganondorf, Samus, and Mewtwo were in the second living room (OMG) when Kirby ran in screaming, he slammed the door shut.

The door began shaking.

"WTF?" Mewtwo said.

The door burst open and a pile of chickens fell in, staring and stuff… oh and raving.

"OMG chickens." Game and Watch said, coming in.

Fox was walking down the long path to get the newspaper when it started raining heavily, he started running, suddenly a tidal wave splashed up at the top of the valley their mansion was in, the water came crashing down, flooding the valley, "AH!" Fox screamed and ran back inside.

Fox leaned against the door panting,

"What's your problem?" Captain Falcon said, "Stupid, didn't get the paper…" he opened the door into the lake, "AH!" he yelped underwater and ran back in as a school of tiny fish tried eating his face off.

"XOMG." Falcon said,

"What?" Popo and Nana asked at the same time, "SHUT UP!" the two said to each other at the same time.

"XOMG." Falcon said,

"What?" Falco asked,

"XOMG." Falcon said,

"STFU AND TELL US ALREADY!" Donkey Kong exclaimed,

"Heh, you told him to be quiet and talk at the same time." Link said, finally not making creepy ghost noises.

"What was that ominous wet sound?" Master Hand asked, the others behind him,

"We're trapped underwater!" Falcon said dramatically.

"K." everyone said at once.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha Tiki! I decided to do it! Like you care...

LAWL PHLUFFERZ.

EX OH EM GEE PLZ REVIEW?


	2. 2: Stupid Freezer

WTF? Since when did I block anonymous reviews? Whatever...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OMG water." Pikachu said, as he and Peach were looking out the window at the blueness.

"Look what I found!" Kirby said, coming into the living room, "It's an old Pokeball!" Just as he released the mystery Pokemon, Pichu, followed by Mario and Luigi dashed in.

The creature happened to be a Charizard, it roared and ate Pichu's face. With this it flew out into the hall.

Pichu was faceless.

"Um, faces are overrated anyway…?" Peach said,

Pichu was faceless.

In the second living room, Mewtwo came back and psychically stuffed the chickens into a tight ball of horror.

He rolled it behind him as he floated down a hall to his destination, "Can I eat those?" Yoshi asked, "I'm not used as much as an overeater as Kirby is, and plan to out do him."

"Not even these monstrosities are worthy to be fed to a green talking lizard." Mewtwo said.

"K." Yoshi said and walked away,

"Stupid Yoshi…" Kirby said angrily, knowing of Yoshi's 'evil' plan.

The puffball jumped out of the shadows and in front of the dinosaur, the two stared for a bit.

Yoshi ate Kirby.

Kirby ran around screaming as a chain chomp in Yoshi's stomach tried biting him. Kirby chopped Yoshi's head off from the inside with a chainsaw. Dr. Mario fixed Yoshi and walked away.

The two stared some more, then at Dr. Mario, who was facing away from them.

They ran up to the doctor and opened their mouths, "CAN YOU MAKE ME A SANDWICH?" They yelled,

Dr. Mario played a laugh track, then said, "No."

The two were discouraged by this and gave up, then ran to their rooms crying and listened to Nine-inch Nails.

"Stupid fish…" Captain Falcon grumbled as he looked out a window at the evil fish swimming and stuff while longing to read the newspaper.

Mewtwo reached the basement; he walked into the secret passage with the hologram wall.

Inside was blackness. Mewtwo pulled on the cord from the ceiling, turning on the light. It swung eerily as the psychic cat Pokemon looked into the cell, there laid a tuna sandwich.

"Here my masterpiece!" Mewtwo said as he opened the door and flung in the ball of chickens, then slammed it shut quickly. The sandwich ate the ball in one bite.

"Yummers!" Bowser said,

"You know about my secret cell?" Mewtwo asked, shocked.

Bowser ripped the bar door apart and stomped inside, he picked up the sandwich and dropped it down his throat. It ate its way out and Bowser, along with Mewtwo's bio-weapon, disappeared into thin air.

Dr. Mario somehow fixed that.

"You two?" Mewtwo asked again, shocked.

"Here ya' go!" Dr. Mario said and gave him his sandwich; Mewtwo was eaten in one bite.

He stared.

"Oh well." Dr. Mario said.

Mewtwo warped out into the lake. He swam up to the top, it was still raining and the small valley was almost full, the roof of the mansion just underwater.

Phlufferz swam towards him, meowing furiously and hungrily, Mewtwo warped away before he was devoured, back inside.

"Have you seen my cat?" Marth asked, violently shaking Link, Link pointed out the window at the kitty nibbling on the large bass swimming by.

"NUEZ HOW DID YOU GET OUT THERE?" the prince exclaimed and ran for the door.

Link watched as Marth swam out. Then Phlufferz come in through the pet flap for Pichu and Pikachu.

Mario was walking down a hall, destination: the kitchen. Suddenly Phlufferz tore down the hall and latched onto his face, gnawing at his eyes. Mario spun around and shook himself furiously as the cat was hanging on by its front claws and teeth while howling.

He swung to the right, the cat lost grip on his head and flew across the hall and smashed through a vas, it got up and madly scampered over to him. Mario ran off.

The Charizard had eaten the cookie jar whole and ran down the hall, taking flight in the little space it had.

Mario rolled under the dragon thingy as the cat jumped into the air to latch on again. They collided and a large pink bloodstain was on the floor.

Dr. Mario fixed them.

"NUUUEEE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" Mario screamed as the cat revved a chainsaw.

Charizard smashed through the door and chased Falco. Fox, who was trying to walk on his hands, fell over the railing and impaled it with his body.

The chainsaw was too heavy for Phlufferz and was crushed.

"How could you!" Marth cried, wet and a small fish attached to his leg, ran over to the chainsaw with no sign of anything under it.

Marth lifted up the large chainsaw, the cat ran off; it clawed up the wallpaper and ran along the wall meowing irritably.

Peach fell through the floor into the basement.

"Lol spiders." Peach said as spiders swarmed over her.

Ness opened the refrigerator freezer, '_nothing, as usual…_' he thought, pulling back a container.

Then he noticed something, amidst the layer of frost on the back, was a hardly noticeable, doorknob? He pushed it open to see blackness. Suddenly the florescent lights turned on to show a large, luxury freezer with almost endless delights and delicacies.

"Wow…" Ness whispered to himself as he crawled into the chilly wonderland.

There was a cozy long couch with a television facing it; a microwave was in one corner.

A penguin jumped in front of him, it had a nametag with 'security' on it.

"NUEZ stupid Master Hand…" Ness said under his breath.

Suddenly the floor next to them broke away and Peach poked her head up, a miner's helmet on.

She scooped more dirt out with her shovel; "You suck spiders!" she said and climbed out.

Yoshi then fell out of the entrance, "ZOMG." He said and looked around.

"RUN YOSHI! RUN!" Ness screamed, too late. The penguin had maneuvered around Ness and Peach, over some food boxes, and closed the trapdoor.

Later…

"Time for some peaches again!" Peach said as she carried another basket of peaches over to the three.

"NUUUEUEEEEUEUEE!1!1!1!1!1" Yoshi and Ness cried as horror ensued.

Suddenly Roy fell out of the secret door.

Everyone paused.

Roy looked at Peach, Ness, Yoshi, the penguin-goo, and the peach dispenser/torture device.

"Is that lasagna?" Roy asked Peach.

Later…

The two were laughing and eating while watching a random typical sitcom. Ness and Yoshi snuck out of Master Hand's secret freezer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some stuff here...

And review?


	3. 3: Stupid Grudge

I'll add - bars so it's less confusing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marth was on a wobbly branch of the tree in the indoor garden, trying to snatch up Phlufferz when he fell off.

Dr. Mario sowed Marth's head back on.

"Nuts… Phlufferz, could you pweasy weasy come down?" Marth cooed.

His cat gave in and jumped down, the Prince reached to scoop him up, suddenly Phlufferz was run over by a semi.

"NUEZ." Marth said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an empty hall, Mewtwo, with a cool looking orange visor-sunglass-thing and cool high-tech tranquilizer, was sneaking around corners in search of one thing: his sandwich of doom.

Opening a door and jumping to the side, he slowly looked in, holding his gun outward as he scanned the room carefully and full of care.

"Is that a tuna sandwich?" Mewtwo asked Peach, aiming at her sandwich in her hand.

"No." Peach replied, Mewtwo moved on to the door across from the room.

She was then left alone in the room, "Psych it is!" Peach said and began to take a bite; it ate her instead and ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi was playing some House of The Dead 2 when he accidentally shot himself in the head with the light-gun; he thought he was dead so he just lied there.

The Tuna sandwich came in and went to eat Yoshi.

"Your madness shall end now!" Mewtwo exclaimed as he busted in, he shot his one and only tranq.

Mewtwo missed.

"NOOO!" he cried as the sandwich chucked a random arcade game no one played at his head, with a smash, crash, and maybe a little yo momma, he was down.

Zelda came in, "I guess I'll stop you or something!" with some pretty sparkly sparkles, she was now Sheik.

"DIE!" she/he yelled and whipped her chain out.

Sheik flung out the weapon at the charging food; it wrapped around the tuna sandwich and retracted it back to her like a yoyo.

She held the sandwich in her hand, coiled in the chain, "Um, uh… DIE!" she furiously whipped it outward and watched it unravel.

The enemy was blasted through a Time Crisis 3 machine, making a cool looking hole going right out the other end.

She/he pulled out five needles and hurled them at it. In slow motion, the evil sandwich jumped into the air and dodged the needles; which made contact with a machine.

The explosion caused arcade machines to fly conveniently at Sheik.

The ninja/whatever cartwheeled, back flipped, somersaulted, and wallkicked around the games along with action music.

Sheik landed perfectly and posed anime style. Tragically, tragically enough for Yoshi to 'come back to life' and play tear-jerking music, the twisted metal lodged in the wall behind her, fell off and buried her.

All that wasn't buried under the rubble was her/his head and chest.

The sandwich hopped onto the sheik's chest.

"NUEZ!" Sheik yelled,

Within a second, it opened its mouth cartoonishly wide and bit off her/his head, wrote and award winning biography of himself, (not and autobiography though) got married, got divorced, did a funky jig, did stuff, did some more stuff, then stopped.

It ate Yoshi and Mewtwo and left.

"How sad." Ness said, getting teary-eyed from the sad music still playing, even after the voice on it said 'please stop music now'. He was playing Virtual Jacks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Sailor Moon rip-off transformation scene owns you Sailor Moon ripp-off transformation scene!" Roy declared to Link.

"Oh yeah?" Link retorted, getting slightly agitated, "Your mom was so fat, she almost ate you when you were a baby!"

"Yeah so what if she did?" Roy asked angrily.

Link tried keeping from laughing until his head popped and his ever-deflating body flew around the room like a balloon when its air released, making a sound-of-air-escaping-from-balloon-when-let-out sound.

Marth danced a prissy dance at the top off the stairs, twirled around in a 360 degree turn and slid down the railing, smashing into a china-filled shelf that was made of only gold leaf somehow, he smacked into it with a sickening smacking sound and fell down, twitching.

Link's flat, decapitated body softly landed on Marth. They both became normal.

"My Sailor Moon ripp-off transformation scene beats you two's any day, combined!" bragged Roy.

"This calls for a competition of the best Sailor Moon ripp-off transformation scene ever!" declared Pikachu, who came in eating a hotdog.

Jigglypuff was trying to attempt to eat a taco while hand standing on the ceiling when Fox ran in screaming, "OMG THERE"S A DEAD THING ON ME!"

"LOL YUM." Jigglypuff jiggled and put the Charizard in her taco, then Fox, then a shelf, and then the Chrysler building, giggled, and continued.

Anyway, Link started, he leapt up into the air.

A yellow speed background thing was behind him like in anime stuff, arms crossed across his chest, he spun faster and faster until his hat turned into a huge witch's hat, purple and a big silver moon crescent buckle on it, twice as big as the hat, glitter formed around the crooked cone to morph into sky blue ribbons complicatedly placed in neat designs. He shot his arms out and his gauntlets glowed white and turned into sky blue oven mittens with silver embroidered moon crescents on them. His boots turned into purple leather hiking boots with gold star buckles on the front, his soles were glistening sapphires attached to his boots. His tunic turned dark blue and his tights turned slightly tinted blue, two cool looking angels flew gracefully into Link, leaving in a cloud of rainbow confetti, two enormous solid gold stars on his back, each had two points attached to his back so they were like wings. His sheath exploded into bald eagles and in its place was a super cool 'Rainbow-ultimatum-1234onetwothreefour-lol-wtf-omg-rofl horseradish-nine thousand trillion million omfg canon of doom II'.

Link landed with grace as he showed off his suit.

"So," Pikachu said, casually dropping the last bit of his hotdog into his mouth, "What is this?"

"My jammies!" Link said and got into a bed appearing behind him.

"You mean… you wear those every night?" Marth questioned, his jaw dropping through the floor and into the sewers where the killer rats live.

"No, only when Zelda hosts a slumber party." Link replied, turning over sleepily.

"Whatever…" Roy said and jumped into the air.

The background was random clips of tornados made of lemonade destroying towns. Roy appeared in front of it with a microphone, seven women in bathing suits on each side of him started dancing to a beat.

_I slice I dice!_

_I chop you up into rice!_

_Serve ya' to my self!_

_Then put ya' sword up on my shelf!_

_If you and I met, you'd end up my b(censored)!_

_A stereotypical butler to scratch my itch!_

_I beat ya' with my sword, I beat ya' with my hat!_

_I even took it up a notch with a baseball bat!_

_I'm a squirrel crawlin' on you!_

_Runnin' up yo face for a better view!_

_I eat out yo eyes!_

_Just like white cream pies!_

The girls then took out a-

(Censored for content)

Roy jumped down in a rainbow cape made of lasers and a huge pair of sunglasses.

Marth was nervously covering his crotch while Link almost barfed into his hat.

"My turn!" Marth cried and somersaulted into the air.

While hanging in midair, Marth produced a platinum rod with topaz spheres on each end, he held it over his head and a red curtain shot down covering himself. Marth dropped the rod to reveal him in a rainbow tutu over his normal clothes, he had a large pistol with hearts on the handle, on his back were two black butterfly wings.

Marth jumped down as the music ended.

Pikachu, Link, and Roy were all laughing.

"Link won!" Pikachu said.

Marth violently beat them all unconscious with his dead cat, which, somehow came back to life afterwards, and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser had finally caught the sandwich; he strapped it into the dentist's chair in the hospital wing.

"Soon you will be mine!" he laughed evilly and pulled the laser canon hanging from the ceiling over to the chair, pointed it directly at it a foot from it, and pushed a button.

Bowser put on sunglasses and watched as the room lit up with the light of the charging canon. It wasn't visible, but a tiny green laser struck the sandwich and the room darkened.

Bowser un-strapped the food and held it to eye level, "Now your no more then a normal inanimate tuna sandwich!" he opened it to see if there was anything in it he didn't want, "Hmm… Zelda, Mewtwo, Yoshi, and Peach…" he pulled them out and ate it.

"My masterpiece!" Mewtwo cried,

"Well, at least we're all alive!" Peach said, suddenly the spiders from the basement came up and sucked her brains out.

"AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!" Yoshi exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When someone dies in a state of terror, a curse is born…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young Link was walking along a dark corridor, something caught his eye in the top corner, he looked to see floating blond hair come out of it, then two scary eyes in the center of the mass of hair stared back at him.

Y. Link ran off screaming to his room.

He jumped in bed and put the covers up to his eyes, looking around nervously.

Suddenly a lump appeared at the end of his bed, He stared at it as it moved up to his chest, Peach's head popped out an inch from his face; she had a permanent shocked expression on her face "AH!" He yelped as the crap was scared out of him and was sucked into the bed, the blankets going flat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi and Kirby were raiding the kitchen when Kirby opened the backup cookie jar for emergencies; Peach's eyes stared back at him, "NUUEEEZ!" he cried and hid in under conveniently placed table.

"What?" Yoshi asked, he looked in the jar: nothing. Then a 'ah-ah-ah-ah-ah' sound came from the cupboard. Tense music played as Yoshi got out a lighter and looked in the dark cupboard.

He slowly turned right, his lighter lighting up Peach's face and got extremely startled.

"AWAWAWAWA!" he cried as he was pulled into the cupboard.

"NUUEEE…" Kirby said,

"STFU I'm eating a taco here!" Jigglypuff said,

"Jigglypuff!" Kirby exclaimed. A cell phone ringing on the table interrupted them.

"OH NO! What if it's a telemarketer?" Jigglypuff asked,

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Kirby said and cautiously patted the top of the table for the phone, he felt Peach's shoes "AH!" he cried and was pulled up.

Jigglypuff ran out screaming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The puffball rolled down the stairs and onto Roy's feet, Marth had come back in and the three were still in their outfits.

They looked up as Peach crawled down the stars weirdly/creepily.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-z-t-t-t-t--the grudge!" Jigglypuff stammered and pointed at her.

Link shot at her with his canon and missed.

Roy flew around with his rainbow cape and stopped because that was all he could do.

Marth flew up shot, a huge ball of pink energy with his gun. Peach got out of the way, "GOT YOU!" Peach exclaimed, "APRIL PHOOLZ!"

"But it's fall." Roy said,

"O YA?" Peach asked and ran away crying, but not before she paid the spiders for pretending to suck her brains out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This sucks… Hey why didn't the water pretty much destroy this mansion when a freaking tidal wave from all around hit us?" Captain Falcon asked Master Hand.

"I used creepy voodoo when the water was about to come down the valley any minute." He replied,

"That explanation was ok, not the best… Got anything else?" Falco asked,

"Um… Uh…" Master Hand said nervously, looking at Crazy Hand for a moment, "THIS!" he turned them both into flamingos.

"NOOO! THOSE ARE THE MOST DANGEROUS ANIMALS IN THE UNIVERSE!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as the two flamingos raved around Master's office.

Falcon and Falco did fake karate moves until they entered the game room.

Ganondorf and Fox stopped playing table tennis.

"Flamingos, them most dangerous animals in the universe…" Fox said dramatically. Ganondorf got in a fighting position.

They were raved upon until they could be raved no more.

"Stupid raving-ness." Pichu said, running away from them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. 4: Stupid Voodoo part 1

OH LOOKIZ TEH BARZ ARE BAK!1

The end.

* * *

"Ugh…" Samus said to herself, "this place has gotten so boring!" meanwhile behind her, Fox ran out with two flamingos on his back pecking at him, Phlufferz leapt across the room and tackled Falco down.

He got away and attacked Ganondorf.

Ganondorf produced a black ball of magic and realized it on Falco, knocking him back, Phlufferz then jumped on the wizard's face.

Fox tried grabbing a Super Scope on the floor but Falcon held him back by his tail.

"Whatever…" Samus said and left the living room, totally oblivious.

The bounty hunter went through some rooms involving epic battles or Phlufferz or flesh eating bog plants or popcorn or all of them combined.

"So, what's up?" Link asked, a five-foot pitcher plant on his head, trying to digest him in its acid,

"Nothing at all." Samus confessed, Mario running away from some big Venus fly traps hoping in their pots in the background.

Samus walked out of the room with a sundew wrapping around her arm by its sticky tentacle thingies.

"Huh?" Samus realized there was a cup of yogurt splattered, with the cup still stuck on the liquid, all over her visor. She wiped it off, "Better."

* * *

Pichu entered Master Hand's office to find him and his insane brother all over the place, blood everywhere, "YUM!" he said and licked his way to heaven.

"You're ruining the scene!" Crazy said, behind a camera.

"And you're quite the sicko." Master Hand said, applying more fake blood.

"O RLY?" the Pokemon said angrily and took out a blender, getting crushed under its weight.

Kirby, humming a tune, walked out the front doors, somehow the water didn't pour in.

"Huh…" Falco said,

"Maybe they did do creepy voodoo…" Captain Falcon said

They stopped their rampage.

Just kidding.

They tried chewing Roy's head off.

* * *

Kirby floated up to the top rapidly with the air in his mouth. The sky was completely covered with black storm clouds, the rain calmed down to a sprinkle.

"Why is it wet season in a typical grassy neutral area in presumably America that will never be named?" he asked himself and swam to wet ground above the water.

Looking down at the town nearby, he saw that it was only a little bit underwater, "Whatever…" he said and walked off to the grocery store.

* * *

The Smashers, besides Kirby, took their seats around the boxing ring.

"Thank you all for come tonight to see this grand fight!" Master Hand said from the intercom.

"YAYZ!1!1!" the crowd said at once.

"Now first, Roy will sing the Smash anthem!" Crazy declared.

Roy got up on a stage in front of the ring; he pulled the attacking flamingos off and sang, "Don't wanna be a Hyrulian idiot!"

"BOO YOU SUCK!" Link said and tossed his sword at him.

Dr. Mario sowed Roy's two parts together again.

"That wasn't the Smash anthem but whatever, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Master Hand exclaimed.

Yoshi got on stage with red boxing gloves. Jigglypuff came on stage balancing a unicorn on her head while eating a taco.

"WTF?" Yoshi said,

"O YA?" She said and through her taco aside. It hurled over the audience and broke apart on the on button to Crazy Hand's cloning ray.

"See I told you you shouldn't leave that lying around!" Master Hand laughed as if it wasn't anything.

The ray hit Phlufferz.

"Stupid cat…s" Peach said as cat after cat walked out of the original cat.

"2 MANY KATZ!1" Luigi cried as they psychotically attacked everyone.

The meowing drowned out the screams of horror as the hands watched on, unfazed.

A Phlufferz ate Jiggly's unicorn off her head in one bite "NUEZ!" then ate her,

Yoshi punched a cat out of the way as they swarmed onto the stage.

"AWAWAWAWA!" Yoshi cried as they ate him.

Marth jumped out of the swarm and latched onto the cloning ray.

"I MUST STOP THIS!" he cried heroically and pushed a different button,

The ray hit all the cats, turning their heads into Marth's head, "AH!1" Marth pushed another button and their heads went back to normal, "YAY!1" but they all chased him at once as he ran off screaming.

All that was left were hats.

"OOH LOOK AT ME!" Crazy Hand screamed into Master Hand's (nonexistent but oh well) ear, putting Mario's hat on, "I'M A PLUMMER!" the hat then ate Crazy.

Master Hand flew off as the hats came alive and hopped after him.

Marth ran into the kitchen as a wave of cascading cats rolled in.

He ran to the end and turned around to see his doom flood at him.

"NEVARZ!" Marth cried, pulling out his sword and swinging.

The hats came in and ate the cats except for the original.

The Smashers fall out of the hats that weren't theirs.

"HOW FUNNY!" Master Hand said, "TODAY SHALL BE CALLED FUNNY HAT DAY."

Crazy turned Falco and Captain Falcon normal.

* * *

"NUEZ!" Roy screamed and woke up.

"You sleep too much." Said Fox as they traded hats.

And so they went to bed.

* * *

"NOEZ!" Yoshi yelled, sitting up in bed, "What a horrible nightmare! Oh yeah it actually happened."

* * *

Then Samus awoke, "Stupid dream that was weird and about cats of doom…" Samus grumbled to herself, it was all just in her mind.

Yet it was exactly like what happened earlier that day.

* * *

Zelda snuck into the kitchen closest to her room for some cheese, she turned on the lights to see Peach playing baseball with the dairy products.

"Hit the showers!" said the milk carton,

"OH YEAH?" Peach said, throwing her bat to the ground. They began to argue.

Zelda took a slice of cheese, which screamed bloody murder, and watched for a moment.

Peach stomped off to the fridge/locker room as a green apple replaced her.

Zelda opened the door, "What?" Peach asked grumpily.

"Why is our food, animate?" Zelda replied.

"I don't know, they were playing baseball and it looked like fun," she explained, wrinkling her baseball cap.

"I think the hands' voodoo magic has gotten out of control…" Zelda said, just as Peach got out of the refrigerator they turned to see that boxes of cereal had surrounded them.

"Uh oh…" said some guy on the opposite side of the world and had nothing to do with this at all.

* * *


	5. 5: Stupid VooDoo part 2

I changed my pename! Now all those chapters I made with my name in them will be wrong! YAY!

Now I don't have anymore pre-made chapters...

* * *

Mario came down the stairs and into the dinning room. 

"So what's for breakfast?" Mario stopped as he saw his breakfast dancing on the table, "WTF?"

'_I like big butts and I cannot lie!_'

_'Baby Got Back'_ played like in the movies where it's not actually playing even though this is a story.

Ness stared at a pare pole dancing in the corner, Zelda covered his eyes.

"What's happening…?" Mario asked slowly, looking around.

"THE VOODOO HAS DOOMED US ALL! YOU SHOULD HAVE NOTICED THE SIGNS; LIVING HATS, PHLUFFERZ ACTING FREAKY AND UM, UH STUFF." Captain Falcon yelled, running away from a pizza.

"ENOUGH." Master Hand exclaimed, floating over to the table, "We shall settle this in a sports challenge: if we lose, you stay animate, if we win, you all go back to normal."

"K." the carton of milk said.

* * *

In the sports arena, the Smashers were on one side of the bleachers while their food was across from them. 

An orange tried flipping them off but ended up peeling itself and rolled over to Bowser who ate it.

"For the first battle to start this challenge, DK and onion, please step forward." Master Hand said,

"Why don't you just turned them to normal?" Falco suggested.

"TOO BAD NURD! Besides, this looks entertaining!" Crazy explained crazily with a crazy look in his crazily crazed nonexistent, but crazy, crazy eyes that were crazy in all its crazy ways.

"START RANDOM FIGHT!" the gloves screamed into their one microphone, causing it to shatter and wipeout the carton of eggs.

The two contestants wiped away the yoke and began.

"W00TZORZ GO DONKEY KONG!" Yoshi and Fox cried from the silent audience holding up huge foam fingers.

He punched the vegetable making it shatter into peels.

"YAYZ!1" Master Hand said, "Now, Jigglypuff and taco, step up and play foosball!"

"NUEZ…" Jigglypuff said, she had to fight her favorite dinner dish! It was her beloved since yesterday!

They played foosball and everyone got bored since they had no idea what was happening since it was so tiny.

Jigglypuff won.

"HA!" She screamed and jumped on the table, "IN YO FACE TACO! IN YO FACE!" she yanked him up and violently spiked him like a football. It shattered and the Smashers opened their mouths to get some food, some of the food got some food too.

"KANNIBALZ!1" Ganondorf cried and pointed accusingly at them,

NUEZZEZZ!455!$!11!" the food shrieked.

"What have I done?" Jigglypuff asked teary eyed and dramatically sang a sad solo while she got back to the bleachers.

The Smashers were sad and all blew their noses at once into some SSB hankies; two fruits popped from the booming noise.

"Stupid booming noise…" Jigglypuff grumbled to herself; she almost popped.

"OK! Fox and milk carton! Play joust"

They walked out to the center, Fox got on his black rooster as the carton got on its pink rooster, '_Lolz I get to be the one to battle the main bad guy! _' he thought.

They each picked up white jouster's poles whatever thingies and rode away form each other.

"GO!"

They turned around and charged,

They charged.

They charged.

They charged.

They charged.

"What time is it?" Zelda asked Roy.

"Oh it's… A FRECKLE PAST HAIR! AH HA HA AH AHA AH AHA AH AHA AHA HA AHA HAH AHA HA AHA HA AHA HA AHA HA AHA HA AHA AHHA HAH AHAH AHA AHA AHA AH AHA A HA AHA AHA HA A HAA AHHA AHAH AHA HAH AH HA HA HA HAH HAHA AH AHAH AH AHA HA AHA HAH AH AHH H HH AH AH AHAHAHAH AH AH HAH AHAHAH AHAH AHA HAHA HA AHA AHAH HAHAHA AHA HAH AHAH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AHA HAH AHA H AHAHAH AHA HAHAHA HA HAH AH AH AH AH AHA HAH AHAHA H AH AHAHAHAHAH AH AH AH AH AHAHAH AHAHA H AHAH AHAHAHAHAHAH AH A HA HA HA HAH AH AH AHA H AHA H HAH AHA HA HAHAHAH AHA HA H A HAAH A HAH AHAHAH AH AH AH A AH A HA AH HA HA AH AH HAH AH AHAH HAH AH AH AAH AH AH HAAHAHAHAH AH HA HAAH AH AHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAH AH-"

Zelda punched him out.

The to were about to clash, the carton fell forward and got impaled on it's chicken's head.

"Next is Marth and bag of chips!"

They played basketball.

Marth aimed for the shot, the chips ready to block, "OOH A PENNY!" Marth cried,

"WHEREZ?" it asked, Marth got a basket and won.

"BOO CHEATERZ!" shouted the foods, after they sent out an ice cream cone to attach a time bomb to the Smashers' bleachers so they couldn't play.

"NEXT, NANA AND APPLE!" Crazy Hand screamed out.

The two played each other on SSBB.

The apple won and tried spiking Nana, she ate him before he could though.

"NUEZ our first loss!" Luigi said.

"Next is Yoshi and Pixi Stix packet to compete in a wrestling match!"

"NO! I WANTED TO EAT THAT!" Peach said, standing up.

The two got into wrestling posses, Yoshi smashed a metal chair onto it, it picked up Yoshi off the ground by the neck and slapped his face back and fourth, then spiked him into the ground. Yoshi jumped into the air and grabbed the ring by the (censored) (WTF?) and slammed it down over the pack, disintegrating it.

"NOES PIXI STIX! I MEAN BOO! BOOO! BOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peach then started waving her hands in the air and chased Popo who ran off screaming.

"Hey!" Link yelled at the princess, shaking a fist, "That's my thing I'll never do again… probably!"

"Saying boo doesn't make sense but whateverz..." Pikachu said.

"Next up is Dr. Mario and block of Swiss cheese to compete in something." Master Hand said, already bored.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the doctor said, he shot out a pair of scissors, the cheese somehow formed into the shape of a piece of paper at the same time, "HA!" he then began violently stabbing the cheese with a nine foot long kitchen knife.

"Crazy! The Frames!" Master Hand called to his brother.

Two male Wire Frames came and dragged Dr, Mario out, who was covered in cheese juice, "NO ONE APPRECIATES MY FIXING THEM OF THEIR MORTAL WOUNDS!" he screamed.

Pikachu's head was accidentally decapitated; Dr. Mario fixed him and went back to being dragged off.

"… Anyway, Samus and roasted ham!" Master Hand said, now loving it after Dr. Mario's breakdown.

They both had to play solitaire each and whomever won first won.

Popo awoke to Master Hand declaring Samus the winner.

The next thing to happen was the halftime show.

"The next thing to happen is the halftime show!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

A male and female Frame ballroom danced to Korn (Instead of putting something I like here I put a band that I've only heard one song from and don't care about!) music with canes and top hats.

"What is this?" Link asked Mewtwo, holding a time bomb over his head; "I found it under our bleachers."

"NUEZ!" Mewtwo cried and threw it at the foods' bleachers with his powers.

They died.

"YAYZ!1" the Smashers and the hands yelled and quickly left the huge room.

"But we have no food!" Young Link said,

"Hey," Kirby said, coming in, he went into the room they had exited and pulled out a grocery store, "This was hard to pull off, so I think I worked hard enough for this to be only mine-"

The Smashers had already raided it.

Kirby was sad.

Stuff happened.

Oh and the hands gained control over their voodoo.

* * *

I don't know why I took a big break on this when it was a two-parter.


	6. 6: Stupid Soliciting

YAY! The first chapter of this year.

* * *

The next day, Bowser was playing with a yoyo, Peach was filing her nails, Kirby was blowing bubble gum, and Jigglypuff was playing with a yoyo, filing her nails, (?) and blowing bubble gum while balancing a unicorn on her head and eating a taco… on the ceiling. 

"Now aren't you glad I got carnivorous bog plants?" Crazy Hand asked for no reason, gliding across the room in a hotdog, serving himself as relish on it.

Pichu jammed a blender on Bowser's head and turned it on, but he didn't have it plugged in, "Nuts…"

"Hey, Pichu," Young Link said to the rodent, "Link is using your computer to go online."

"Oh, I set up a trap for things like this." He replied,

Link went to log on to the Internet; a picture of a freaky alien thing posing like the thing in 'The Scream' along with a horse's neighing popped up.

"AH!" Link quickly yelped and ran off.

"But that's not it. In fact I've never seen that before in my life," Pichu said.

"NOEZ/NUEZ/YUMMERZ!1" the two cried.

The computer died a dramatic death.

* * *

Phlufferz was fluffing around in Marth's room when Marth came in. 

"Ooh!" Marth said, seeing his cat, "WOULD WOO WANT WOO WAVE WSOME FWOOD?" he cooed.

Phlufferz put his ears back and trotted out, back arched and occasionally mrowing.

Peach was maneuvering her lawnmower around the living room, "What are you doing?" Falco asked her.

"Mowing the carpet, _duh_!" she replied she put on some shades as the heat beat down from the light overhead, the dust bunnies hid from the loud machine in her hands.

"WTF?" Falco said.

"… Ooh a tricky area!" Peach said and pulled out a weed whacker and chopped at the 'weeds', which were actually Mario's legs. He crawled off painfully.

Peach then started her mower; sadly, she started it over the TV remote, which was one of those gas-powered ones. Well there was some sparks and the two flew back from the explosion, imbedded in the wall.

After a moment of silence, Marth's cat crawled in, pulling himself by clawing along and dragging his body, into the room howling for no reason.

Yoshi ate Phlufferz.

"Lol I ate that one cat."

"Shut up nerd," a voice came from Yoshi's stomach; he barfed Phlufferz all over the place, "No, I'm your stomach."

"Great…" Yoshi sighed.

"Yeah… um… I don't like this whole 'out doing Kirby' thing… face it, he's better than you." The voice said,

Kirby giggled evilly, holding a walkie-talkie.

"What's so funny?" Yoshi asked,

"Uh, a knock-knock joke…" Kirby replied nervously,

"Tell me!" Yoshi asked.

"… Ok…" Kirby sighed, "How do knock-knock jokes go… Knock-knock-"

"GO AWAY NO SOLICITING!" Yoshi yelled and tried locking the door.

Kirby stared, then ate everything in the room.

"Nutterz," Yoshi spoke, looking around for a way out of Kirby, then Phlufferz snuck up and jumped him, feasting on his flesh.

* * *

"Hey want to hear me tell you about a funny, random flashback?" Roy asked Marth, 

"No," Marth replied, Roy walked away sadly.

* * *

Peach and Falco were peeling themselves off of the wall; Falco got some feathers ripped out while Peach got all her hair ripped off as she jumped down, then preceded in gluing it back on. "Want to hear random, funny flashback?" she asked. 

"-" Falco managed to say before she began talking.

"So…" she began.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Peach sat down in an audience in some studio; above the stage was a sign that said 'The 'Isn't it weird that archenemies of the main characters who aren't as bad as the normal bad guys and usually end up teaming up with the good guys at one point or another are almost more popular than the main characters' show!' 

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" an announcer's voice called, "Its time for 'The Isn't it weird that archenemies of the main characters who aren't as bad as the normal bad guys and usually end up teaming up with the good guys at one point or another are almost more popular than the main characters show!'"

"YAY WOOHOO! YOU GO BOB!" Peach cheered alone, because the 'only Peach cheers 'YAY WOOHOO! YOU GO BOB!' without anyone else doing the same' sign lit up.

Fox came on stage with a microphone, "… I don't feel like it." he said and tossed it up into the air, walking away, then was hit on the head with it and lied there unconscious.

The cameras kept running and the audience stayed there.

Four days later…

"Well that was fun," Peach said with a smile on her face, getting up with everyone else as the producer had noticed that no one left four days ago and told them to leave.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Peach, I was the one to do that, not Fox, and Zelda was there, not you." Falco said, 

"Yeah sure…" Peach said sarcastically, "And I'm Princess Peach!"

"You are…" Falco then started snickering.

"What?" Peach asked,

"I thought up a funny nonexistent flashback," he explained.

* * *

**Nonexistent Flashback**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so ugly…" Zelda said, who was pregnant, hoping to get Link to tell her that she wasn't, 

"Yeah I know, now get out of the way, I'm trying to watch television," Link sighed, rolling his eyes.

Zelda pretended to run off crying, then when she was out of sight, she took the pillow out from under her dress, then came back in, "So, what are you watching?" she asked.

"I don't know," Link responded, thinking she was someone else, and said to her, "Hey Ness, did you notice Bowser was pregnant?"

* * *

**End Nonexistent Flashback**

* * *

"No, that was your mom saying that to my mom and thought she was Mewtwo's mom and Link's mom! Ha!" Peach exclaimed, trying to make a come back to what he had said a while ago, thinking he was mocking her. 

Then the two girlishly turned away with a "Humph!" and then tried beating each other to the door, squeezing in at once and found that they went into the closet.

Trying not to look stupid, they began wandering around whistling and looking at things, also trying to distract themselves from the embarrassment.

Link came in to see the closet door shaking and whistling coming from it.

He opened it and the two fell out, tangled in the vacuum cleaner.

Link stared at them.

"Uh, well you see… I was getting freaky with her." Falco lied, thinking that wasn't as embarrassing.

Peach then slammed the vacuum over Link's head, "RUN!" she screamed and the two ran out the door.

And saw they were in the bathroom next to the closet.

"Let's just get out…" Peach said, then turned to see a wall, "I swear it was just here…"

The two then began searching for the door.

* * *

Mario was rocking back and fourth on a recliner, playing with a paddleball, with Pichu as the ball. 

Roy came in, sad, then pulled out a mirror and checked him out, brushing his hair, picking his nose ect.

Roy then walked into a wall and got the mirror smashed over his head and around his neck.

"Let me help you," Ganondorf offered, taking the handle and thrashing Roy around, just so he could thrash Roy around.

"Thanks… a lot… Ganondorf…" Roy managed to say as he was yanked side to side.

"Let me try back and fourth," the dark wizard said, having fun.

Roy came crashing through a window and lied motionless, "I almost got it off. Almost." Ganondorf's voice was heard.

Roy got up, "Hey, there isn't any water… THERE ISN'T ANY WATER!"

"Yay!" Marth said, coming out.

"No, I just built a dome over the mansion," Master Hand said.

Then the dome shattered and the two ran in screaming hysterically.

"Did you see the size of that anchovy?" Roy asked Marth, the two panting and leaning against the door.

Then Phlufferz came in and jumped onto Marth's shoulder.

"Can I have the kitty?" Young Link asked,

"NO I'D NEVER PART WITH MY LIFE LONG COMPANION HOW DARE YOU!" Marth screamed, grabbing the cat and holding it against his chest. The kid ran away crying.

"Can _I _have Phlufferz?" Dr. Mario asked, while walking by he quickly snuck a penny into Marth's free hand and winked.

"Ok." Marth replied instantly, giving him the cat.

After he left, Marth checked out his shiny penny, "Wow… Hey, wait… this is tinfoil! Ooh this is tinfoil!"

Marth ate it, "… Now what…" he asked himself and wandered off.

Dr. Mario stopped in his tracks, "What was I going to do again?" he wondered, then threw the cat away.

Fox screamed as Phlufferz landed on him, "Ooh! A c- Now I'm bored…" he said.

* * *

YAY... AGAIN! 


	7. 7: Stupid Phlufferz

I just wanted to finish this because I want to delete stories that aren't done so yeah.

* * *

"If this water doesn't evaporate soon I'll go on a cannibalistic rampage!" Captain Falcon screamed.

"Now calm down! Yeah… that's all." Replied Yoshi,

Falcon grabbed Fox and ripped his arm off, devouring it.

Yoshi slapped Falcon and shook him violently and slapped him some more then left the room.

The dinosaur reentered, "On an unrelated note SNAP OUT OF IT FREAK." He yelled unrelated-ly; the racer stared in shock from the past events leading up to the exact moment. 

He picked up the now cold fox arm and tentatively chewed a piece off, nervous of someone catching him.

The half-second Mario entered, Falcon screamed and proceeded to beat him with the arm. 

* * *

Pikachu searched his room for any last sandwich slices left unnoticed over Mewtwo's latest experiment, "Medieval torture device, medieval torture device, medieval torture device, another medieval torture device, hey Parade Magazine!" he said excitedly.

Upon lifting the magazine he found a…

**To be continued... **

Link woke up from his nap on the sofa to see Peach interpret dance on his chest with passion to that one sad song from Titanic.

"Why are you dancing to that one sad song from Titanic?" asked Link.

Her shoe became loose and hurled through the window, letting in water.

Link clutched to a cushion on the floating furniture as squids circled it. A squid on a chandelier fell off and landed on Link's face. He thrashed as it muffled his screams. The Hero of Twilight ate through the squid and sighed in relief.

"Why is the first floor flooded?" screamed Kirby, pretending to be the leader-person.

Link responded by attacking Kirby with a huge bloody chainsaw in a scary way.

"Ok fine! Peach did it!" Link confessed. Peach stuck her tongue out.

"Your whole argument made no sense at all." Kirby pointed out,

Link disguised himself and attempted to viciously stab Kirby to death with a giant butcher knife Psycho style.

"Ok have it your way!" Link then broke down crying, giving up on his only way to reason with people: violent horror deaths.

"I hope these squids don't cause too much of a trouble…" Kirby sighed.

Link left the room.

Link came back wearing a trench coat and concealed in shadows as a tense scene of him trying to force a syringe of lava into Kirby took place, "Well it was worth a try!" Link reasoned, "Hey I can reason normally!"

"He can reason normally!" a choir chorused.

As Link began to extravagant-musical the mansion collapsed in on itself.

* * *

Finally the flood had passed.

The wet season was finally over finally lasting a whole… I don't know.

Finally.

All the Smashers collectively exited the ruins of the mansion onto the soggy yard, random bystanders had washed up on the lawn and were too lazy to get up and by-stand around.

"Wow…" Marth sighed, Phlufferz on his shoulder.

Link sat down gazing at the glowing sunrise. The cry of an eagle rang out into the air and the creature landed gracefully onto his arm, a moose came over and sat in his lap.

Link petted the moose and fed the eagle scraps of meat as three rainbows were cast across the sky.

For some reason a white tiger and some peacocks wandered onto the scene for extra gloriousness.

"Hi we're the new Smashers for Super Smash Bros. Brawl." Spoke Lucario, The Melee and Brawl fighters greeted one another.

"Now that the monsoon is over and new interesting characters are here. Nothing can go wrong!" Ness commented.

Phlufferz ate everyone.

"I HATE YOU YOUNG LINK," Marth screamed, eaten.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

**ALTERNATING-LY ALTERNATE VERSION OF WET SEASON:**

The night was old as Young Link snuck into the kitchen; he snickered while putting in a mysterious black object that was slender and meowing and a cat. He decided not to and took the cat back out.

The next day The Smashers were all up and having breakfast, Marth went over to the cookie jar to sneak them in for breakfast.

Marth had cookies and spoiled breakfast. This caused the wet season to never happen.

**THE END! **

* * *

FLAME FLAME FLAME.


End file.
